


Breakeven

by Pikabitch



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikabitch/pseuds/Pikabitch
Summary: Bill has finally decided to leave Dipper alone and to never come back. Dipper first thought he was free but some part of him thinks otherwise





	Breakeven

**Author's Note:**

> Bill is in a human form in this fic. The song is Breakeven by The Script. If you don't know the song you gotta listen to it, it is amazing. Although i can't really order you to so the choice is up to you reader. :)  
> I don’t own anything. Also sorry if they are a little ooc.

Blue magic finds its way around Dipper’s neck. It slowly lifts him up in the air. “Let me go!” Dipper yells at the demon responsible for the magic. “Mmmmm… no” Bill answers with a grin. “Bill. Put me down” Dipper says an annoyed look is present on his face. “Fiiiiiine” the demon says and with a small hand move the chains disappears. With a loud thud Dipper falls to the ground. “Couldn’t you just put me down normally?” he asks while trying to stand up. “But that would be no fun Pine-tree” Bill whines like a 5 year old. “If you want to have fun then why don’t you go to Mabel?” Dipper says anger present in his voice. “Maybe I will” Bill exclaims hands on his hips. “Then go to her. I don’t need you here!” the dark haired boy yells. “Fine! I’ll go! But don’t expect that I’ll be coming back any time soon!!” the dream demon screams back. Bill storms out of the attic and slams the door behind him. Dipper hears Bills angry footsteps on the stairs. Then with a loud bang the boy knows the demon is outside looking for Mabel.

“Finally some peace and quiet” Dipper sighs as he lets himself fall back on his bed. He turns on the radio and close his eyes to let the music calm him down. ‘And now, for the fans of the band The Script, here is Break even!’ the announcer says. Music starts to fill the empty room. “I’m still alive but I am barely breathing” “Oh god please not now” Dipper whines as he hears the sad under tone of the song. “Just praying to a God that I don’t believe in” ‘Can this be more accurate?’ Dipper thinks to himself. “Cause I got time and she got freedom” “HA! That is where you are wrong you stupid song! It’s a ‘he’ and not a ‘she’!” the brunette screams victoriously. But the song continued: “Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don’t break even” “Shut up stupid song. you don’t know one thing about me and my relation. We didn’t breakup we just had a fight that is normal in relations” Dipper starts ranting. He didn’t notice his uncle entre his room and turning off the radio. “So who is the lucky lady who has taken over your heart?” Stan asks. Dipper jumps in shock when he hears his uncle’s voice. Stan starts laughing and says: “Sorry kid. I didn’t mean to scare you” “Very funny Grunkle Stan…” “Well kid you gonna answer my question?” “……” “I guess not. Well then I’ll leave you alone then” Stan says and walks out of the room. 

“Her best days were some of my worst. She finally met a man that’s gonna put her first” “That is kind of right. If I don’t give him any attention he goes to Mabel, she always has time for him” Dipper thinks out loud. “While I’m wide awake she’s no trouble sleeping. Cause when a heart breaks no it don’t break even… even.. no” The brunette felt tears start to form in his eyes. Without realising he started singing along to the song. “What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I’m all choked up and you’re OK? I’m falling to pieces, yeah, I’m falling to pieces” The tears start to flow. ‘Why do I care so much for that stupid demon? What made me fall in.., no-no-no, I am not in love with him!’

Dipper is now laying on his bed hugging the pillow as a way to calm his mind and feelings. “They say bad things happen for a reason. But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding” ‘That is true Danny O’Donoghue. No words can stop the pain that I feel right now’ “Cause she’s moved on while I’m still grieving. And when a heart breaks no it don’t break even, even.. no” ‘Here we go again’ Dipper thinks and prepares himself to sing along with the song. “What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I’m all choked up and you’re OK? I’m falling to pieces, yeah, I’m falling to pieces, yeah, I’m falling to pieces. One still in love while the other one’s leaving…” 

The door was once again busted open, but this time it was someone Dipper wasn’t expecting. “PINE-TREE!!” Bill yells. He stops as he sees Dippers face covered in tears. Shock is written all over Bills face. He slowly takes a step then runs to the radio and turns it off. “Are you okay, Pine-tree?” “Yes, why?” “Because you were crying” “I wasn’t” “Yes you were” Bill starts to walk over to Dipper, who was still hugging the pillow hiding his face behind it. The demon takes a seat on the bed next to the brunette. Not really sure what to do Bill clumsily puts his hands around Dipper. In return Dipper lowers the pillow and hugs Bill back, burying his face in the others neck. 

“It’s all okay. There is no need to cry” the demon shushes. “I know” Dipper mumbles. “Are you gonna tell me why you were crying?” “Maybe” “Is that a ‘maybe not’ or ‘maybe yes’?” “I don’t know” “Was it because of me?” “Maybe” “I’ll take that as a yes” “…” “Whatever it is that I did-” “Bill, shut up. I need to tell you something” “What is it?” “I love you”. After that Dipper plants a small kiss on Bills lips.

“Lay down” Bill says. Dipper does as he is told. “And now?” “Now we sleep” the other answers. Hugging the smaller one again, the two boys fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me way longer then I wanted to finish this fic. But with school and my old laptop being a bitch i couldn't find the spirit to continue writing. But recently two of my friends started tp read my fics which made me very happy. So yeah after a long long time i finally post again.


End file.
